prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Qunow
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the All countries page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wolfbln (talk) 14:10, May 29, 2016 (UTC) about your additions of today Hi Qunow. Thanks for your addition. Unfortunately, I have to take them off again. This is a GSM forum. We don't care for WiMax here. This is in our guidelines. Please stick by the rules, We also don't care for satellite telephony. We suggest that you can take your GSM device and swap SIM cards and you keep on adding systems that are not compatible without even mentioning it. this is very irresponsible. Please don't add other providers disobeying our rules! About North Korea: This country is in our''' Blacklist. '''Various users have tried to get a SIM card with data in this country and failed. There is a very specific report from a German guy. We keep getting reports that foreigners can buy their Visitor Line or Foreigner line. Only the foreigner line has data as you see here. I have verified information that a tourist is only allowed to buy the Visitor Line (without data) not the Foreigner Line. The Foreigner Line is only for selected business persons doing trade with this country. I need a verified user report that a tourist visiting North Korea can buy a SIM card with data. There is no single internet report about this so far.I know. There are vague reports that some tourists got on the internet somehow by some news agencies copying official party propaganda. But nobody has wrote on the internet that he bought a Foreigner Line as a tourist. That's maybe because of the price too. North Korea is still a blacklisted country in our survey. And it stays like this until I read a verfied user report from someone, who was really able to get a SIM card with data on a tourist visa. A blacklisted country can't be added to the country's list. I refused Turkmenistan some weeks ago and i will refuse North Korea at the moment too. We are not helpng anyone here, when we feature products here that the users will not get when there are in this country. Don't get me wrong: You have done 3 additions: - one about WiMAX: which is against the guidelines and not GSM - one about satellite telephony: which is also against our guidelines and again not GSM - one about a blacklisted country, without a personal or verfied report about the viability to buy a SIM. You are welcome to update existing countries and existing providers. Why don't you finish Mongolia for example? Please don't add sections just to irritate users as you have done today. Finally, I'm not cleaning up my talk page, as I keep it transparent for anyone to read. Thanks for your understanding Wolfbln (talk) 23:07, May 29, 2016 (UTC)admin I checked your other edits of today and they are all right... Wolfbln (talk) 23:16, May 29, 2016 (UTC) some updates Hi Qunow. Thanks again for your updates and your understanding, even if I sounded a bit harsh yesterday. We must draw a line here and i am open about some technologies which are now interacting with GSM like CDMA on 4G/LTE. But WiMax is really off the limit like satellite telephony. To be honest I added in some countries a WiMax offer myself, but these were selected offers, stressing incompatibility and giving prices for the hardware users still have to buy. In Japan you can add one or two sentences about WiMax to the Basics too: like that there is WiMax - incompartible to GSM and whats so special to mention it. Don't be too detailed, and don't expect anyone to bring a WiMax device, as this technology is used in only a few countries of the world. What your work about North Korea is concerned: I will link it to the Blacklist soon. Before I will add my objections and doubts if a visitor can really get a SIM card with data in this country and do some formats. As this is now the second country of the Blacklist after someone wrote an article about Turkmenistan, I'm considering to change the text of the main page in a few weeks. Then, the countries list can be changed from a list where you are free to buy a SIM card (like it is today) to a general countries list (regardless whether you can buy a SIM). But then, it needs to be emphasized in the articles not to give a wrong picture. So your work is not useless and will be conserved for later. But please understand, that I focus on the countries where you can buy a SIM. So this may take a few weeks... Thanks again and keep adding your suggestions Wolfbln (talk) 00:41, May 31, 2016 (UTC) (admin) GSM and beyond Hi Qunow. Thanks for your question. Generally, I think it's no use of bending our rules. Let me give you one example. You wrote an article about North Korea once. We have the golden rule, that SIM cards need to be obtainable for visitors. While it's hard alone to visit this country, only one plan without data included is available. The other plan offered is postpaid and only avialable for foreign residents in this country. I deleted this segment as it gives a total misinterpretation, especially as these restrictions are not mentioned. I have become more flexible about our Blacklist now and I think than I will change the list of countries from a whitelist to a general list soon. So banned countries like Cuba or North Korea can be added too. But in their cases, it's essential to show the restrictions: neither in Cuba, nor in North Korea you get a local SIM card with data at the moment as a visitor. This needs to be said outloud at the beginning, not to give a wrong impression. But in the case of Cuba at least other solutions are possible now: local WiFi vouchers for public hotspots or data roaming on foreign SIM cards. This is the policy more or less for GSM too. About 95% or more of the devices sold in the world are GSM based. The basic idea here is to swap a SIM. I agree that there are other solutions too. At the beginning they were banned totally. I tried to break the barrier with CDMA-providers. In China, Japan or the US they are now at least mentioned. For the US I wrote an own chapter CDMA in the US because on 4G/LTE both providers merge on a few high-end phones now. But as you can check out, in all articles it's highlighted that these systems are not compatible for the most users and how to make it compatible for those whose handhelds possibly are. The same you can say about WiMAX. Up to now these providers are not mentioned as WiMAX can't be made compatible to GSM phones. You need to buy and activate a new device on their system. I'm currently thinking of adding one or two providers for a test, where they offer a good alternative (e.g. YES in Malaysia). So mentioning non-GSM systems is not entirely banned here, but should be made with extreme caution as not so versed users can't see the difference: - it needs to be highlighted that this offer is not based on GSM, cannot made compatible and what that means for the user (normally buying a new device) at least to bridge the gap. - the reason to mention this offer must be obvious (like Verizon as biggest provider in the US) and necessary for the telecommunciation market of this country - the offer/system must be accessible for the occasional visitor. So the user needs to be activated on their system by showing a passport and possibly a credit card. But this leads to the contradiction, that you may invest into a lot of new hardware for a short period only. - if you need new hardware, which is probable on non-compatible systems; these offers like Wifi-routers based on WiMAX must be mentioned and their price when given out by the operator. So the user can make up his/her mind whether it's worth the effort/investment. When we are talking about satellite telephony, I'm open to suggestions as in some areas where there is no other coverage it's the only way. As it's a totally different system, I'd rather add an own article about it than putting it in the "all countries" section, if there are good offers for prepaid. As I personally don't know so much about it and whether there are good offers available, why don't you try to give a market survey and the available options (may be together with prices for the necessary hardware). I hope you understand the basic principles now, but I'm open to your suggestions Wolfbln (talk) 00:02, June 18, 2016 (UTC) (admin) about all countries section about All countries: You are right that the 2nd link about WiFi solutions is a mirror of the 1st site. The current wifi rental offers are at the bottom, but this article is not yet segregated. This site is under construction! Originially, it was one site which I try to seperate in internatl. prepaid SIM cards and solutions with a Wi-Fi router for rental or purchase. The reason for this is that the article is already rather long and I want to add some more operators. Many users access our sites from mobile devices and long articles are not very handy for them. There will be additionally: - for prepaid SIM cards: the products of JT Global, Cellhire and possible Freedom Pop's data card (with some reservation as it's only available in some countries, but offers "free" roaming data). - for Wi-Fi rentals: Goodspeed and Skyroam as they have been pretty successful on the market and they are many reviews on the internet about them. Our Wiki has the advantage or disadvantage (however you see it) that all changes will be published rightaway. So it's hard to make them without notice of some readers. The new All countries will be ready soon. Perhaps you want to add an article about satellite telephony?? Wolfbln (talk) 23:03, June 19, 2016 (UTC) (admin) Apple SIM Apple SIM Edit Hi Kerberos and Quinow. Thanks for adding GigSky and Apple SIM to the list. But in the case of the Apple SIM, I'm sorry I have to take it off again. It doesn't fulfill our basic requirements and it would be totally irresponsible to add it to the list without mentioning the restrictions. Quinow has stated that in some markets Apple has a >50% share. But this is misleading as typical vendor manipulation. This is the worldwide section on a worldwide site and Apple has a worldwide share for the iPhone of around 15%. Furthermore, Apple officially states that their SIM does not work on the iPhone, but only on certain iPad models. Where there are numbers based on OS, Apple's share is even lower like 11.4% in Spain right now. So what are the rest of the users (>80% ) supposed to do? We can't simply offer a worldwide solution for 15% of the users based on one manufacturer only. Furthermore, the Apple SIM is only sold in about a dozen markets at all: US, UK, Australia, Canada, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Netherlands, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland and Turkey. This represents important countries, but less than 10% of the world population. May I remind you what is said on the main page: Anyone, anywhere who is holding a GSM-based device, unlocked, working on the frequencies mentioned in this country, must be able to do the procedures recommended. The Apple SIM has very rigid restrictions: - officially working on iPads of certain series only > what is to do to get it working on iPhone? Will voice and text be working? Apple in Germany has refused to sell me this SIM for my iPhone. What should Android users (market share: >80%) are supposed to do and Apple users not having a iPad (which I need to show in the iStore). - officially sold in 13 markets only > what are other users supposed to do who are happen not to live in one of those countries?? - are all international credit cards verfied for top-ups? I think it's totally irresponsible to list this SIM. I see it as an very clever incentive to lure people into an iStore. I don't have a problem with Apple, but with an exclusive solution listed here, that is not marked as exclusive and no ways are shown for the vast majority of users to get it at all. I will add Freedom Pop's internatl. data card in the next couple of days. I hesitated for a long time, because it's only sold in two markets so far: US, UK and soon probably in Spain. This would disqualify them as well. But there are verfied ways to circumvent this restriction: you only need a postal address in one of these countries (and a lot of patience) and all internatl. credit cards have been proven to work for top-ups. I make this exception as they offer a monthly FREE data quota and I will clearly mark the restrictions and show how to bypass them. But even this is tricky. So you can add your Apple SIM again, when these issues mentioned are resolved. The GigSky SIM I will keep on listed, as via Amazon.com they'll ship it worldwide and it works on Androids too. But as a concession, I will mention the Apple SIM for iPad users in certain countries as option in the GigSky section. Thanks for your understanding Wolfbln (talk) 10:49, June 26, 2016 (UTC) (admin)